Tales of the Olympic Coven
by The Princess of Pain
Summary: Poems about each of the Cullen's. Starts with Carlisle, ends with Bella. Canon pairings. Trigger warnings: Mentions of death, suicide, miscarriage, rape, and slight gore. Also, Carlisle's is a bit religious, so you can skip that if you are uncomfortable with it. And Edward is kinda hurtful in Esme's. Not ordered chronologically, but instead in order that they were turned.
1. A Test Of Faith

My Father taught me to believe in God.

But what God would create such horrors?

Who would create something as unforgiving as a vampire?

They kill for enjoyment, it is wrong.

How could I live this way?

I can't die,

I can't be alive again.

Why, Lord?

Why make me take others' lives to survive?

I was going to save people.

Now I am a monster.

A sudden thought strikes me,

So sudden I am sure God put it there.

Maybe I don't have to be a monster.

I can choose not to be.

I can have faith in God.

I am sure that if I drink from animals…

 _After all_ , I think

 _I still ate deer when l was human._

Surely, it is no different.

I smile,

Because God has answered my prayers.

I am Carlisle Cullen,

A vampire,

And I can still save people.

 _A/N: This is set after Carlisle refuses to eat and tries to kill himself. I know this is super...Preachy? Preachy. This is super preachy and religious but I believe Carlisle did have faith (Why else would he have a cross hanging in his home?) and God helped him. Let me know and review, yeah?_

 _Your obedient servant,_

 _P.O.P_


	2. The Return of the Prodigal Son

I was hesitant going back to Carlisle.

I knew that both he and Esme had never killed before.

Would they think me weaker for it?

I could hear their thoughts,

As I had my hand half raised to knock on the door.

And although they had nothing to do with me I flinched.

 _I need to go shopping again soon._

 _Oh, and try to find a place to leave the food._

 _It wouldn't do to let all this to go to waste._

I smiled slightly at Esme's selfless thoughts.

I knew no matter what she would forgive me.

After all, I was the son she never had a chance to have.

I immediately hated myself for thinking that.

Poor Esme lost her child.

How could I be so heartless?

I turned towards where Carlisle was and listened closely.

 **-Hospital needs more funding, I need to visit Aro soon too. He wanted to meet Edward, pity he will be disappointed. Oh, well. As old friends, I know he'll enjoy meeting Esme at least.**

I couldn't stop myself from gasping.

One of the three rulers of Vampires wanted to meet me?

Carlisle and Esme's heads shot up, both thinking the same thing.

 **Edward? Son?**

Edward, Honey is that you?

I could leave right now and they wouldn't know.

They would suspect, but never know.

I raised my head and knocked on the door, swallowing my pride.

They opened the door and Esme flung her arms around me.

Carlisle smiled, and just like that it was like I never left.

 **Welcome home, Son.**


	3. A Newborn's Woe

I woke up in a hospital with a burning sensation in my throat.

I was hungry and

Confused.

Hadn't I jumped off a cliff?

How was I not dead?

The door slammed and I turned, surprised to see Dr. Cullen.

"Carlisle?"

I whispered.

He turned to me, eyes wide open.

 _What pretty eyes he has._

I frowned and shook the thought away.

Now was not the time to think of him that way.

"Esme, I was wondering when you would awaken.

How do you feel?"

I blinked.

How did I feel?

I…Didn't know the answer to that.

So, I ignored it.

"Dr. Cullen, why am I alive?"

His eyes softened.

"Esme, you fell off a cliff."

I immediately shook my head.  
"I jumped off a cliff when I found out I lost my baby.

I intended to take my own life."

He balled his hands into fists and his eyes dropped to the ground.

"Carlisle?"

I turned to the sound of the other boy and came face to face with Edward Cullen.

"Edward? I had heard you were overseas."

He turned and leveled a glare at Carlisle,

"You didn't."

His voice was full of anger and

I instinctively moved closer to Carlisle.

"Edward, I had no choice she- "

Edward stopped him.

"How dare you! You already took my soul, you dared to take hers as well! You are going to burn in hell for this, and we'll burn right along with you! You Bastard! I'm done with this!"

He turned to me and gave me a look of thinly veiled disgust in his red eyes.

"You are not Esme. You are a demon that has taken her soul. I will not consort with you, demon whore."

I whimpered.

This was not the boy I knew.

This was someone else entirely.

He stormed out,

Banging the door behind him.

I turned to Carlisle to find him staring at the door in sadness.

I didn't know what possessed me,

But is physically hurt to see him like that.

So I took hold of his hand.

He turned to me,

His mouth open in shock.

The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

"We'll be alright, Carlisle. Don't be sad."

And though my baby was gone,

Edward had apparently gone crazy,

And Carlisle still had that self-deprecated look on his face,

I believed my own words.

 _A/N: Edwards a dick. I know. But don't worry, He just thinks Carlisle took Esme's soul. If you couldn't tell yet, these are in order of the Cullen's being turned. Rosalie's up next and it ain't pretty._

 _Your servant,_

 _P.O.P_


	4. The Last Thought's of Rosalie Hale

When they were done and had had their fun they left me there to bleed.

Laughing and jostling each other as though they just hadn't beat me, and taken my innocence.

I turn my head and try to breathe through the metallic taste in my mouth.

I try to stand, almost completely before hitting the ground painfully.

I see red, so much red surrounding me and close my eyes,

Refusing to admit it's my blood I see.

There are black spots taking over my vision,

And I'm scared,

I'm dying.

Those men…killed me.

Royce, my fiancée… killed me.

My heart stops beating and my last thought is of getting revenge.

I await death, but it never comes.

Instead, there is fire.

It burns through me and I claw at myself,

Desperate to put out the flames.

Finally,

After what feels like forever they stop.

I awake soon afterward with confusion in my mind.

Beside me, there is an angel in white,

Telling me I'm not human anymore.

 _A/N: Rose's was written first. I hope it is okay. Review and let me know, okay?_

 _P.O.P_


	5. Saved By an Angel

I remember a bear's claws ripping into my flesh.

It hurt.

I must have passed out.

I woke-up in a puddle of my own blood.

I tried to call for help, but for some reason my voice wouldn't work.

Reaching a hand up to my throat, I felt a bloody mess of tendons and muscle.

Oh.

The bear ripped my throat out.

Well then.

I guess I'm dying.

I wonder if I'm in shock.

It would explain why I'm so calm.

A sudden snap made me jerk my head up and I found myself face to face with an angel.

She was so pretty.

I reached out for her with my blood covered hand and she wrinkled her nose.

Oh, of course.

How stupid am I?

What angel would like blood?

I tried to say sorry but my mouth didn't seem to want it to move.

Well, too bad.

I forced the words from my throat despite how bad it hurt.

"Ssssrreey," I tried.

She looked horrified.

"Did you just say sorry?"

I tried to nod.

Even her voice was pretty, like bells.

I felt myself feeling sleepy, and resisted.

How rude would it be for me to fall asleep when an angel was with me?

I watched her through hooded eyes.

So beautiful, My Angel.

I must have closed my eyes because suddenly her hand was on my face,

So cold that I leaned into it.

It felt good, and for a moment I forgot I was bleeding to death.

Her eyes never strayed from mine.

She swallowed.

"Do you want to be saved?"

Her voice shocked me for some reason and if I could've I would have jumped.

Saved?

I frowned.

My Angel wanted to save me?

"Saaaaavvvvvv?"

I winced.

That was not how I wanted it to sound.

She seemed to get the gist of what I was trying to say.

"Yes, I know someone who can save you. Do you want to live?"

I nodded and blacked out.

The next thing I remembered

Was a man asking someone named Rose if they were sure they wanted this.

"Of course, I'm sure, Carlisle! He wants to be saved! Now save him! For me!"

I recognized that voice.

"Annngggllllll" I tried to say.

Another voice rang out this time,

This one sarcastic.

"He thinks you're an angel, Rose. Shall I tell him the truth?"

My Angel's voice rang out,

"Shut up, Edward!"

Her voice turned softer,

"Carlisle, please. I'm begging you. As your daughter."

That was the last thing I heard before I closed my eyes.

 _Rose_ , I thought.

 _What a pretty name for an angel._

 **A/N: Isn't being in shock fun? This one is definitely my favorite. Poor Emmett. On with the show! 4 down, 4 to go!**

 **P.O.P**


	6. A Vision Of Home

When I first awoke as a Vampire I was scared.

I didn't know what I was.

I did know what I was.

Past,

Present,

Future,

All collided in my head.

All at once I was alone,

I was with him,

I was with my brothers and sister.

 **Edward.**

 **Emmett.**

 **Rosalie.**

I was with a man and woman.

 **Carlisle.**

 **Esme.**

I collapsed and wished for the first time I remembered that I was dead.

But when it when it was over,

I was ashamed of the thought.

I still didn't know much about myself.

Only that my name was Alice,

And that somewhere at some point in time there was a family and a man waiting for me.

I stood.

 _Well._

 _I best not keep them waiting._

Years past and I stayed alone,

Only visions of the future to keep me warm.

But I kept strong until I found him.

My Jasper.

And I found my family.

The Cullen's.

 _A/N: Alice always was my second favorite twilight character, and (first place is Emmett!) I hope I did her justice._

 _P.O.P_


	7. 1948: A Diner and A Change

I walked into the diner.

I didn't know why I was there,

Only something urging me to go in.

I was sat by a waitress whose eyes were dazed,

Obviously by my looks.

I crossed my arms and considered leaving.

Why had I even bothered to come in?

It wasn't like I was hungry.

"Well, aren't we a tad arrogant today?"

I jumped, unused to someone sneaking up on me and turned.

The first thing I noticed was that she smelled like the wildflowers that grew on my family's farm,

The second thing I noticed was that she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

The third was that she was a vampire, and my mate.

I tensed.

I couldn't have a mate, not after all I'd done.

I stood, ready to flee.

"Jasper William Whitlock, don't you dare make me chase you down."

I froze.

How did she-

"-Know that you were going to run? I know everything about you, My Major."

…What?

A childlike hand grabbed mine and my mate smiled kindly at me,

Gently pulling me out of the diner.

"Come on, Slowpoke! We have to catch up to them before it's too late! I've been looking for them for ages."

I was confused, unsure of what this woman was talking about or why I was letting her drag me around.

"Who?"

She cocked her head, and I most certainly did not think she looked pretty.

"Our family, of course! By the way, I'm Alice. And don't worry, Cowboy. They'll love us as we are."

 _A/N: What is Jasper's middle name? Is it William? If you know, comment please. If any slang is to soon, just imagine that Alice's head is a little flitty between future and present._

 _P.O.P_


	8. Born To Shine

My first word was sparkle,

And I always loved sequins.

My mother bought me books on the supernatural during one of her phases, from

Witches

To

Werewolves

To

Vampires

For some reason, the Vampires stuck.

I didn't want to be young forever,

I wanted love that was immortal.

I met him and nothing compared.

I lost him and got him back because

Life without him was agony.

I saved him when he fought for me.

His child grew in me,

And I loved them even as they killed me.

My life as a human ended when I gazed at my daughter,

My Renesmee.

I was born to be a vampire,

I was gifted immortal love.

 _A/N: That's a wrap folks! Bella's was the shortest, and most AU. I so did not write these in order, by the way. First, I wrote Rosalie's, then Carlisle's, then Bella's. After that it was Alice and Jasper's, then Emmett's (Who I think had the longest one, mostly because the way Em and Rose met is so unexplored in fandom.) then Edward's. And finally, Esme's. It took a long time for Edward's, mostly because I didn't want to write about Bella in his P.O.V. (too similar to Jasper's) This was fun to write. I never wrote something like this and was considering making them all separate, then decided what the heck and put them all together. I think Emmett's is my favorite. Which was your favorite? Hate it? Love it? Let me know. Please. I live for feedback. If you guys want, I'll make a separate one on the Wolves. (Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake, Sam, Seth, and Leah. Also, Emily's. Just because I like Emily.) And if you guys want, I can add one about Renesmee here (maybe about her finding out about her imprint with Jake?)_

 _I remain as always, your obedient servant,_

 _P.O.P_


End file.
